A wireless communication system uses the hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) scheme for using an automatic repeat request (ARQ) in the physical layer. The HARQ scheme is a method for notifying a base station of a state of whether a terminal has successfully received data from the base station through 1-bit feedback information.
Regarding transmitting data to the terminal in the wireless communication system, when the base station transmits control information and data to the terminal, the terminal receives data according to the control information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.